


Sacred University of the Realm

by TheSilentBard



Category: The Tenth God of the Infinite Polygon
Genre: Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentBard/pseuds/TheSilentBard
Summary: Henrik Tuml begins his first term at the High Council's Sacred University in the city of Trel. There's just one problem: he can't find his class.





	Sacred University of the Realm

Henrik Tuml, first-level, first-term student at the Sacred University of the Realm, was lost. He glanced over his schedule for the nth time since receiving it earlier that morning as he shuffled down one of the numerous corridors of the University. "Oh dear, where _is_ Introduction to Polyhedronic Theory being held?” He muttered. “Is it in Hall B?” He paused at a juncture between two corridors and glanced up, blinking. “Am I in Hall B now?"

A steady stream of traffic filled the halls as the bell tower sounded the hour. Henrik took small steps towards the passers-by, uttering a small "Excuse me" or "Pardon, madam" with the paper in his hand extended, but each entreaty was met with indifference. "Everyone has somewhere to be this morning, I see,” Henrik huffed. He moved to the edge of the hall and waited, lest he get swept up in the crowd and carried off to who-knew-where. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his coat. “Come, Henrik. You must not be tardy to your very first class at the Sacred University.” As he tilted his glasses this way and that, he noticed a slight glare on the lenses.

Henrik turned his head in the direction of the light source and spotted the central courtyard. Now, that was an idea. From within the courtyard, he might be able to see the University tower and orient his position by its location. It was certainly preferable to spending the rest of his morning wandering aimlessly down the vaulted corridors. He ambled towards one of the sitting stones that dotted the grass of the courtyard and set down his satchel. With some difficulty, he leveraged himself up onto the stone until his feet hung a handbreadth above the ground. He rolled his stiff shoulders, pulled out a handkerchief, and dabbed at his brow. “Why does the University have to be so spread out?”

“That’s what happens when you’re the only University in all the Realm, and you don’t put a cap on admissions,” someone said from behind Henrik.

A frizzy-haired girl in oversized robes sat cross-legged on top of the stone. Henrik quickly slipped back onto the grass and retrieved his satchel. “Pardon me, I did not realize this stone was occupied. I will find elsewhere to sit.”

The girl spread her arms. “Does it look like I’m taking up the whole rock? Feel free to sit, please. Did you just get out of class?”

“Trying to find my class, actually.” Henrik handed her his schedule. She snatched it from him and examined the paper with a creased brow. “It is my first term, and I simply _cannot_ make sense of these corridors.”

“They are a bit maze-like, but you’ll get used to them.” She handed the paper back to Henrik. “Introduction to Polyhedronic Theory is in Hall C, Professor Grandin’s department. My next class is nearby, I can walk you there if you want.” She unfolded her legs and slid down to join Henrik in the grass. “I’m Lynn Farrow, by the way. You?”

“Henrik Tuml. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lynn.” Henrik extended a hand, then saw the paper still held in it. “Apologies, Miss Lynn.” He quickly stuffed the paper into his satchel, wiped the sweat from his palm on his shirt, and offered it again.

A laughing smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she shook his hand. “Two apologies already, and we just met. Come on, the Polyhedronic Sciences department is this way.”

Lynn moved with purpose, Henrik with faltering steps, down one of the halls which extended outward from the courtyard like spokes on a wheel. They turned down corridor after corridor until Henrik was thoroughly uncertain of his position yet again. One hall was lined with doors on one side alternating pillars and stained glass windows on the other. Henrik pulled himself away from marveling at the glass and fell into step beside Lynn. “What area of study do you belong to, might I ask? How long have you studied at the University?”  
  
“I’m a fourth-Quake student.” Lynn veered to the right and started up a flight of stairs. Henrik quailed at the sight of the stairs, which wound up and out of sight, but after weighing his options, decided that climbing them was preferable to losing sight of Lynn, and the resultant tardiness. “I study Chemics, mostly. Though I dabble in the Theatrical Arts.” Lynn glanced back at Henrik staggering up the stairs and slowed her pace. “How about you?”

Henrik reached the top of the stairs and held out a hand to steady himself against the wall. “Arith...metics,” he panted. “By the Nine Gods, those stairs were steep!”

Lynn waited patiently while Henrik caught his breath, and then they set off again. “You said you dabble in the Theatrical Arts? Well, that would explain the garb.” Henrik regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

Lynn’s back went stiff. “The clothes are mine. I understand that not everyone sees value in the theater, especially at the High Council’s Sacred University. But there is something to be gained by preserving our cultural history, keeping it alive and vibrant through the performative arts.”

Henrik rushed to smooth things over with his first and only friend at the University. “I apologize. I did not mean to offend, Miss Lynn. You are absolutely correct. I have no talent for the, err, performative arts myself. Give me a mathematical or polyhedronic equation any day over lines and a stage.”

Lynn smiled. “That’s the third apology today.” Her posture relaxed. “No harm done. I just get tired of defending the department’s purpose to every person who finds out I’m a part of it.” She stopped suddenly, forcing Henrik to pull up short before he could collide with her. “This is it. Introduction to Polyhedronic Theory with Professor Grandin. If you ever get lost again, I’m usually in the courtyard. Just give me a shout.”

Henrik waved meekly as Lynn strode down the corridor and disappeared around a corner. Perhaps things weren’t off to such a bad start after all. Henrik stepped into the classroom.

“Henrik Tuml, I presume?” Professor Grandin scowled at Henrik from behind the lecturn.

“Yes sir?”

“You’re late!”


End file.
